Beyond the Lens
by magan bagan
Summary: Written for SSAA. Edward is a high profile, photographer. He does his job and he does it well. Bella is a couture model, one of the best. A series of misunderstandings and egos change both of their worlds. Can they both see what is beyond the lens?


**I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer. (Please read A/N at the end. Important information.)  


* * *

**

Chapter One

Les premières impressions ne sont pas toujours correctes

(First Impressions Are Not Always Correct)

_**Exposure**__- The quantity of light allowed to act on a photographic material; a product of the intensity (controlled by the lens opening) and the duration (controlled by the shutter speed or enlarging time) of light striking the film or paper._

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" my cousin, Alice, shrieked as she entered my apartment. Her heels clicked along the floor as she made her way towards me. "What are you still doing in this bed? Heidi wanted to see the final proofs this morning and we're already late."

Groaning, I managed to lift myself up so that I was resting on my elbows and glared at Alice. How someone so tiny could be so obnoxious I would never understand. "Can't I just email them to her? I was up until four this morning cropping those bloody pictures." Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I lay back down. After spending this past week working on a last minute spread that Heidi, the Editor-in-Chief of Vogue in Paris, decided to add in, I had stayed awake for half of the night making sure the pictures were cropped and ready for her.

"No. It would be a good idea for you to actually make an appearance to the place that helps to pay your bills. They're starting to think that you died," she lectured, pulling the covers off of me. "Get up." Her petite frame hovered over me, no taller than 4'10", with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Bloody hell," I grumbled, forcing myself to sit up and away from her perky voice. With my legs over the side of the bed and my feet touching the cold floor, I lay my head in my hands and groaned again. Three hours of sleep were not conducive to me looking presentable for the boss lady.

"Shower now, Edward," Alice called from inside my closet. Hangars were being moved and garment bags were being unzipped as she searched through my clothes.

It was mornings like this that made me question why I asked her to be my assistant. Don't get me wrong, I loved her. She was tough and kept me organized, but that was not what I needed right now. Nyquil and about 12 hours of sleep, that sounded really good to me.

Forcing myself up, I slowly made my way across the room to the bathroom, not even caring that I was in nothing but my underwear. I ran both my hands through my hair and yawned.

A familiar song filled the room, a ringtone from Apocalyptica, and I turned to see Alice with my mobile in her hand. "Hello, Edward Cullen's line." She waved me off and then immediately began snapping her fingers at me. "Of course, Rosalie, he is right here." She tossed the mobile to me.

Rosalie Hale.

Eyeing Alice carefully, I placed the mobile to my ear and spoke. "Good morning, Rose. I trust that you are well." She only ever called when she was in a bind, so I was curious as to what she wanted.

She cleared her throat, her tone sounding controlled as she began speaking. "I am, Edward, thank you. You are well I hope." After I hmmed in response, Rosalie continued. "Next week we are going to start shooting for the September issue and I need only the best. I would have called you sooner, but convincing the big guys upstairs took awhile. Some freelance photographers actually cut us a break on jobs like this," she said, a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"You still love me, Rosie. Besides, most of the others don't have the experience that I do." I leaned against the door frame to the bathroom.

"He says with modesty," Rosalie grumbled. "Listen, if you can do this I need you to fly out here by tomorrow. There's a cocktail party Friday night for everyone and then we begin shooting Monday morning."

Glancing over at Alice, I noticed that she had begun to make my bed. "Alright, I'll see what I can do about getting a flight out tonight." With that, I gave the phone back to her and went to start the shower.

I stood with my hand against the back wall of the shower, allowing the heat to work out the kinks in my back before continuing with my routine. I washed my hair and washed the sweat from my body before turning the water off and drying off with a towel.

I finished up in the bathroom, trying to do something with my uncooperative hair, and shaved, before stepping back out into my room to get dressed. A set of clothes was already laid out for me on the bed: tight fitting pants that clung to places I didn't even like to think about, a button down shirt, and a jacket. Everything was a part of the same collection; Alice felt that it was proper manners for me to wear the clothes that I helped promote.

So with a sigh, I began pulling on the clothes piece by piece. When I had finished buttoning the shirt and pulled the jacket on, I heard heels clicking across the floor again.

"Come on, you can eat in the taxi." My cousin held up a container with two to-go cups from my favorite coffee shop and a bag with the best muffins this side of the Eiffel Tower.

A small grin lit up my face as I slipped my bag across my shoulders after pulling on my coat. It contained everything that I needed, including my lap-top, camera, journals and notes. I never went anywhere without it. "How you spoil me," I teased, holding the door open for her when I reached it.

She shook her head, stepping out into the hallway. "Yes and I sometimes I wonder why I do. Maybe if I left you to fend for yourself, you'd grow up a little."

I paused after locking the door, turning my attention to her.

"Don't give me that look, Edward. How many of the people that you know need someone to wake them up in the morning, bring them breakfast, and remind them to send a birthday card to their mother?" We made our way down the stairs and out into the beautiful city of Paris.

"Technically, I don't need you to do those things for me, Alice. You choose to do them." I raised my arm when a taxi rushed down the street, but it continued driving.

"If I didn't, you would never get anything accomplished," Alice huffed.

Another taxi made its way toward us and I held my arm out again, thankfully catching the driver's attention. He pulled up to the curb and I opened the door, allowing Alice to climb in first. "Maybe, but I would definitely be well rested." I winked at her.

"Bollocks." She gave the driver the address and waited until I was settled in before she handed me one of the cups of coffee.

The ride to the magazine office took about thirty minutes, the two of us eating our breakfasts in silence. I would moan every once in a while as I ate, just to annoy Alice. She would stiffen, her hands curling into fists whenever she heard my sounds of approval, but never said a word.

When the driver pulled to a stop in front of the office building for Vogue, Alice climbed out of the car first and headed inside. I was perfectly fine with her taking the lead; she knew how to handle Heidi and the rest of the women around the office better than I ever could.

She greeted the receptionists on the first floor and at the entrance to the suite. Alice flashed her smile and charmed everyone that passed by, working her magic. I just stood back and let her, amazed at how poised and confident she was in her element.

No one really spoke to me. They smiled and waved in my direction, occasionally gasping and giggling as we made our way toward Heidi's office. I think that I actually preferred it that way. Being a photographer was more to me than making the right connections and sleeping with a different girl every night. It was my art, a form of solace.

"Bonjour. Edward, what a pleasant surprise." Heidi was suddenly in front of me, pressing her lips against my cheek. I still found it difficult to understand some of what she said, with her thick accent, but I had gotten better over the years. "I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me."

Alice giggled, dismissing Heidi's concern as they greeted each other, pressing cheek to cheek. "Of course not. Edward has been busy making sure that these shots were perfect."

I gave a quick nod of my head, relieved when we ushered into the large office. Unlike most of the rooms that you'd find in Europe, her office had an impressive amount of space in it. Each piece of furniture was specially crafted and created an eclectic atmosphere. From leather chairs to turn of the century desks to pieces of artwork normally only found in museums, Heidi's office was unique. It held beautiful and one of a kind treasures in it.

Once they had both taken a seat, I slid into the chair next to Alice. Very little was required from me at these sorts of meetings. I preferred to stay quiet and let the others handle the talking and business aspects, which seemed to serve me well.

When it was necessary I pulled a disc from my bag that had all of the pictures from the shoot and set it on the desk, turning my head to look out the window.

"The use of shading… the exposition-" I only caught bits and pieces of what she said, blocking out the critiques. Unlike most artists, I didn't like to stick around for a discussion of my work. It was what it was.

A swift kick to my shin brought me back to the present. "Bloody hell." I grumbled, rubbing the tender spot on my leg and narrowing my eyes at Alice.

She just smirked and turned her attention back to Heidi. "Yes, I've never seen anyone with a talent like Edward's. What he does with a camera and lens is almost magical."

Rolling my eyes, I bit back a sigh. She always made it sound as though I was some sort of mythical creature, bewitching everyone with my looks and ability to point and click.

"You won't hear any argument from me, mon chéri. These are exquisite, Edward. Magnifique." Lifting her eyes to mine, Heidi let a sliver of emotion pass through, only to quickly disappear again. Her features, tall and strong, maintained a somewhat feminine charm to them, sparkling in that brief moment.

Then the spell broke. She cleared her throat and flipped her hair carefully out of her eyes. "Another wonderful job. Jusqu'à la fois prochaine." Moving to her feet, Heidi placed an envelope in Alice's hand and kissed us each on the cheek.

* * *

Closing my eyes, I settled into the leather seat the first class accommodations provided and tried to think about anything but the long flight in store. Sitting still for long periods of time didn't work well for me.

I must have been tapping my fingers on the arm rest quite vigorously, because Alice put her hand over mine, squeezing it firmly.

She smiled sympathetically at me and leaned down, opening her bag that sat under her feet. Ever since we were kids she always seemed to know just how to handle me, to know how I would react to certain things. We had a close connection.

"Why don't you look over the list of models for the shoot? Rosalie sent the complete list and one with the models you would be working with," Alice explained, placing her lap top in my hands. "Even a list of the designers and items being featured in the issue."

Then she picked up the headphones we were provided with and moved to put them in her ears.

"Allie," I brought my hand to her elbow, halting her movements. "Thank you. For putting up with me. I wouldn't be where I am now without you."

"You're welcome, Edward. And I appreciate you saying that." She leaned over and quickly kissed my cheek. "Go on and check the list. I'm sure that I can find something to entertain myself with." She winked.

I released my grip on her, watching her hesitantly for a moment before she grinned and turned her attention to the screen in front of her. There was an individual entertainment panel with each seat, and a particular list of movies to choose from. If the selection was good, I had a feeling that I wouldn't hear from Alice for the rest of the flight.

Chuckling to myself, I opened the lap top up and placed it on the tray table. After turning it on and pulling up a search engine, I got into my email account and found what I was looking for.

There were three documents, and I opened the one with my name on it. I saw about fifteen model's names and five alternates. All of them were perfect, some I had worked with before, others I knew from their reputations only.

When my eyes scrolled across one name in particular, I froze.

Isabella Swan.

Every single bloody part of my body became alert just from reading her name. I could hardly believe that a simple name could warrant such a reaction from me. My heart rate sped, and electricity coursed through my veins. It was as though she was singing for me in a way that could not be ignored.

An image of Isabella filled my mind. She was well known in the fashion world, quite an enigma, and I had seen plenty of pictures of her. She had long wavy brown hair, smooth alabaster skin, and a pair of eyes the color of coffee that were enough to bring a man down to his knees.

Isabella Swan was an incredible find, a mixture of innocence and beauty that was impossible to deny. She even had a small phrase tattooed on her wrist, something that I ordinarily considered ridiculous and juvenile, but on her… I had no words.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I closed my eyes tightly and tried to forget. This was not going to happen, whatever it was. I did not do business this way and I refused to start now.

For the most part, it was a widely known fact that photographers slept with models that they worked with. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement for both parties and seen as an ordinary practice.

But, that was not how I conducted my business.

My goal from the beginning had been to work hard and be a professional. I wanted to be respected and sought after because the work I did could speak for itself, not because someone thought they could get ahead by a bit of shagging.

Just from the reaction I was having to reading Isabella's name, I knew that finally meeting her would not end well. She would break my defenses and that was something that I could not allow.

When we met up in New York with Rosalie I would have to tell her that I couldn't work with Isabella Swan. She wouldn't accept that I just didn't want to either. No, I'd have to come up with an excuse. More than one excuse too, if need be.

As the electricity and excitement that had been coursing through began to subside, I relaxed and slowly opened my eyes. Keeping away from her was the key. This was something that I could get a handle on, I just needed to maintain my distance.

Once that decision was made, I felt a little more in control. With a sigh, I closed that particular document and decided to read over the one with the names of the designers and lines being featured. I figured that would keep my mind occupied for a while.

So, I spent the next hour or so looking over the designers and researching what items were being used. It helped me to better prepare myself for the upcoming week.

Late dinners were served and I watched a movie, before finally giving in and falling asleep. It felt good to close my eyes and give in to the exhaustion that had threatened to take over all day.

I fell into a deep but fitful sleep, images of brown hair and pink lips filling my dreams.

"Edward," Alice whispered into my ear. "We're about to land."

Groaning, I raised my arms above my head and stretched, trying to work out the stiff joints and sore muscles that had formed while I slept in this chair.

We weren't able to actually exit the plane for another twenty minutes, and then we had to pick up our luggage. As Alice expected, a limousine was waiting for us out front.

The driver quickly packed our bags in the trunk and instead of bringing us straight to the hotel, he was told to bring us to the building where the cocktail party was going to be held so that I could meet with Rosalie. I was exhausted, but we needed to sort out the agreements for the shoot before Monday morning.

Alice was more excited than I had seen her in quite some time, the skin of her cheeks was slightly flushed, a smile graced her lips, even her legs were bouncing uncontrollably. I had never seen her as thrilled over one of these trips as she was at that moment.

Even a trip to Santorini hadn't solicited such anticipation and fervor.

That's when it struck me. It wasn't necessarily the location that she was so fancy on seeing. "Did you get a chance to see who I would be working with?" I asked nonchalantly, running my hand over the leather of the seat.

"Of course, I did." Alice kept her gaze trained out the window, giving absolutely nothing away. Her earlier excitement was still bubbling to the surface, but she showed no hint of divulging the reason behind that obvious delight.

Grinning, I began tapping my fingers on my knee. "Is there anyone in particular that you are hoping to see?"

Alice's body tensed up at the question, her hands gripping the edge of her seat and her muscles tight and unrelenting. Then, just as suddenly, she relaxed, releasing her hold on the couch and the tension in her body, continuing to stare out of the window. "Not really," she said, rather annoyed.

I shrugged my shoulders, holding up a hand somewhat defensively. My dear cousin, while persistent and outgoing in the business world, was a bit more modest and shy the rest of the time. She didn't like to appear vulnerable, and I didn't want to upset her.

"Perhaps I was mistaken then." I ran a hand through my hair, letting out a sigh. "But, if there did happen to be someone, I'm sure that bloke would count himself lucky to have met you."

She didn't say anything at first nor made any acknowledgement that she heard what I said. Then I felt a small weight on my shoulder. Alice laid her head against me, her eyes closed tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I kissed the top of her head and settled back in the seat.

Being in New York reminded me of London in some ways; the underground tube, transporting everyone around the city, the streets, buildings and shops, accommodating and filled with different personalities, faces. More than likely you'd never see the same person twice and while some people might find that upsetting, I liked the evidence that a city was growing and changing.

Once we arrived, I stepped out of the limo and glanced over my surroundings. It was a beautiful area. Rosalie had taste, I would give her that.

Architecture wasn't something with which I was extremely familiar, but upon entering the building I was able to recognize a few things. The high ceilings gave the room a more open feel, the strings of lights and chandeliers cast the perfect glow over everything, and the statues carved into each of the pillars presented you with a feel of being back in ancient Greece.

_She_ was in the lobby, instructing the wait staff on the proper moment to open the doors that led out to the garden, when we arrived. Rosalie was poised and in control as she spouted off the exact specifications for what she wanted, leaving no room for error.

Her long blonde hair was pulled back and set in a knot at her nape, not a single hair out of place, and her makeup was perfectly applied. She was statuesque, the perfect image for any man to fantasize about, and had incredible business savvy.

I could appreciate what an amazing woman she was, I would have to be blind not to notice what she had to offer, but beyond that there was nothing else there. We irritated each other, a fact that I was secretly grateful for.

Nearing Rosalie, I motioned to Alice to be quiet, wanting to surprise her. "Those stilettos you're wearing would look much better wrapped around me," I murmured huskily into her ear.

"Look," she began, turning around to see who had spoken. Her jaw dropped when she realized that it was me. "I can think of a few choice places I'd like to stick these heels, Edward." Her eyes lowered to my crotch, a smile that made me nervous playing over her lips.

"Mmm, idle threats." I kept my hands where they were, on the off chance that she might try something, and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

She laughed lightly under her breath. "Only because we desperately need you for this issue, otherwise I don't know if I'd be as generous."

"Come on, Rose. I know that you love me." I winked at her, trying to work the Cullen charm on her that usually did the trick.

Exchanging a greeting with Alice, Rosalie turned her attention back to me. "The confidence that you have, Edward," she shook her head in amazement.

A group of men came up to her, carrying crates, and held them out for her to inspect. She reached inside and pulled out a bottle of wine. I couldn't read the label, but I knew that it had to be a splendid make.

When she told them that it was fine, she sighed. "What can I do for you today, Edward? I'm assuming that you didn't come here for a social visit."

I grinned at her directness; it was something that I admired about her. "You assume correctly. I was hoping that we could negotiate one of the models that has been assigned to me."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me, maintaining a sense of alertness, as well as Alice. "Who might that be?"

"Isabella Swan. She may be a beautiful woman, but I like to keep the highest standards for my work and I think that you know this." I fought back the cringe that I crept to the surface as the next words came out of my mouth, they were blasphemous. "She's frumpy and could never be used on the runaway with her size and obvious balance issues. I cannot work with that."

Both of the women gasped as I finished, a look of disappointment on Alice's face. "Bella is one of the most sought after models in the business, Edward. We were lucky to get her," Rosalie kept her features perfectly composed.

"Perhaps, but she's not sought after by me. She's fat and a hazard." The harshness in my voice surprised even me as the words came out. It was all a lie, but I had to be convincing, I had to get her to believe I felt that way. Each word dripped with as much disdain as I could muster, sealing the look of disappointment on each of their faces.

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way, Edward, but, Bella will be in this issue." She was back to being the tough boss, her way only. "I gave her to you because you are the best as well. Tell me, can you do this? Otherwise I'll have no problem looking for a replacement."

My fists clenched at my sides as I took in her words. She was actually considering replacing me if I didn't work with Isabella? Maybe that was for the best. This shoot and issue would more than take care of my expenses for the next couple of years, but it wasn't worth it if I managed to compromise my work ethic in the process.

This was not only to keep me away from her, but also to keep her away from me.

Alice tugged on the sleeve of my jacket and waited for me to lean down so that she could whisper in my ear. "Edward, this might actually be a brilliant idea. Working with Isabella could change things for you, make you seem a little more accessible," she whispered.

I wanted to say no, to walk out of the room and not give it a second thought, but the look in Alice's eyes as she glanced up at me caused me to reconsider.

Sighing, I shut my eyes tightly, wanting to pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. More than anything I wanted to just leave, nothing good could come from this. But I didn't have a choice. I'd already made a commitment and I never backed out on my word. "Alright, I'll bloody work with her," I growled out.

"Fantastic." Rosalie grinned, a look of pure satisfaction in her eyes. She and Alice bounced a little, doing a small victory dance at wearing me down. "Now go get some rest. I'll see the both of you back here at 8:30."

* * *

"I would like a glass of your top brand Single Malt Whisky, please." I nodded to the bartender. The clothes Alice had picked out for me were driving me mad. So as long as I was uncomfortable I figured I would drink. "What were you thinking, Alice? I look ridiculous," I grumbled, hardly believing anything this tight could actually fit me.

She glanced over me, taking in the layers of fabric she had forced me to put on. "Don't be silly, Edward. That is Alexander McQueen, and you look brilliant."

"Here you are, sir." The bartender placed a napkin on the counter and then placed the drink I had ordered down.

"Are you mental?" I tried to keep my voice low, so that the others around us could not here our conversation. "You can see my bits," I hissed.

Taking a sip of her wine, Alice tried to hold back her laughter. She looked beautiful as always, in a Valentino dress. It was a gold and grayish three-quarter length dress. Along the skirt and the front part of the dress was an Appliqué design. I blamed her that I actually knew what that was. "Edward?"

Sighing, I looked over at her and took a sip of my whisky.

"Please try to be nice. And mingle, this is a party after all." She kissed me on the cheek and stepped out into the room.

I continued to sit and drink, barely casting my gaze out over the room. It wasn't until I was on my second glass that I felt ready to make the rounds. After standing, I picked up the new drink and began making my way through the people.

Jacob Black, a fairly well known photographer that I had worked with a few times, was talking with Emmett McCarty, my adopted brother. They were off to the side, standing near one of the statue pillars, the one of Adonis and Aphrodite. I paused a moment to take in the site of the piece of art.

The look of adoration on her face as she stared up at Adonis, and the firm grip of his hand on the small of Aphrodite's back, it was extremely intriguing. I wanted to study it a little bit longer, but then I heard someone calling my name.

"Edward Cullen, pleasure to see you again." Jacob wore a bright smile that lit up his entire face as he held his hand out for me to shake. His shiny black hair that had been long the last time I had seen him, was now short, his facial features slightly hardened, his skin a deep russet color. "I didn't know that you would be here."

"Good evening, Jacob." I took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze, ignoring Emmett's affronted expression and not being welcomed in to our greetings. "It was a last minute decision. I didn't know either until this morning."

We eventually released our grip on each other, Jacob's eyes narrowing at me, while pure annoyance floated off of him in droves. Out of my periphery vision, I noticed Emmett glaring at me, his arms across his chest.

"Forgive me, Emmett. How are you? It's been," I glanced down at my watch, "a day or so since we last spoke." We didn't get to see each other that often since he moved to the States to pursue a career as an agent, but we did manage to talk weekly.

"No one likes a smart ass, Cullen." Emmett shook his head, continuing to glare at me. But, he couldn't maintain that façade for long. A smile spread across his lips, dimples forming in their usual crevices as his body began to shake with silent laughter. "I didn't know that you were going to be here."

Running my hand through my already messy hair, I nodded. "It was a last minute decision. I didn't know that you were going to be here either."

"I prefer to have a somewhat hands on approach with my clients, to be there if they need me." He seemed so jovial, in his element. "Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party is a few months away, you know?"

"Really? I had no idea." I knew exactly what he was doing, and I was not in the mood for it. Esme had always been a soft spot for me and I couldn't handle that right now.

He sighed, the signs of amusement never leaving his face. "Call them tomorrow, okay? Mom's been asking about you."

Nodding my head, I lowered my eyes to the glass in my hand, bringing it closer to my lips. The liquid stayed cool until it slowly ran down my throat, heating me up as it continued its trail. It felt satisfying as a small hiss escaped my lips.

A few of the models working on this shoot passed by us as we stood awkwardly around each other, sometimes trying to converse, others nervously bouncing from one foot to the next.

I managed to nod and grumble a greeting to them, not really sure what an appropriate response would be. They didn't seem to notice, though, giggling and touching my arm whenever they could.

Eventually, I excused myself to go to the bar, anything to get away from Jacob Black. Motioning to the bartender, I requested one more refill. That would be my last one, I'd had more than enough for the evening.

Placing a few bills in the tip jar after he placed my drink on the table, I picked up the glass and brought it up to my mouth. I was about to take a swallow, when not more than a few feet away I noticed Isabella Swan.

She was enchanting. Her thick, brown locks were pinned atop her head, a few tendrils falling across her neck and shoulders. The chocolate, gold, and slightly ebony color of her dress was in direct contrast with her pale skin, but only added to her intrigue. It crossed over one shoulder, with golden sequins just above her breast and below, the slit of the skirt above mid thigh.

A delicious scent wafted its way toward me as she passed and I lowered my gaze to find the small scripted tattoo on the inside of her left wrist, making this already strained moment even more difficult.

Closing my eyes, I took a moment to collect myself before heading toward the exit that lead out to the garden. Some fresh air would do a world of good. Just as I reached the doors, I heard a familiar voice call my name. That made me stop immediately in my tracks.

Turning around slowly, I took in the form of the woman that now stood before me. Her eyes were practically dancing and her smile widened as she waited for my response.

"Kate," I sighed, holding my arms open for her. "It is wonderful to see you."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around me, her grip stronger than I remembered. "Yes, it is." Her cheek lay across my shoulder for a moment, and then she released her hold on me, stepping back.

"Where are your sisters? Are they here with you?" Kate, Tanya, and Irina had been family friends of ours for many years. Carlisle helped placed the girls with their adopted parents, Eleazar and Carmen, after their mother passed away, and kept in touch with them long after.

"Tanya is here, she'll be one of the makeup artists for next week." Her face tensed up for a moment; obviously mentioning her other sister was a touchy subject, as she struggled to find the right words to say.

I considered carefully how best to change the subject, grinning to myself when an idea came to me. "Have you finally replaced that outdated camera of yours, Kate? Almost no one uses rolls of film anymore, especially on a photo shoot."

Her eyes narrowed at me, a challenge forming in them. "That doesn't make everyone else right. I would much rather do things the old fashioned way, avoid the possibility of losing a memory stick or running out of room on one. Besides, how could you not love going into a dark room and developing your pictures, Cullen?"

"Perhaps because I'm normal? It is the twenty-first century and we now have technology that allows you to see your picture directly after taking it." I winked at her, enjoying getting under her skin. "You might want to invest in it."

"And you might want to invest in the art of black and white shots." There was the Kate I knew and loved. "Not everything has to be bright, bold colors that take away from the intent of the picture. Maybe you've lost your touch, Cullen, the ability to tell a story with lighting and a single subject."

I was about to come back at her with a rather witty retort if I do say so myself, when a painful sob broke through the crowded room. Without even thinking about it, I glanced in the direction that the sound came from.

Struggling to make it out of the room without falling down was Isabella Swan. Her hand was covering her mouth, somewhat muffling the sobs still threatening to escape, as black streaks ran down her face. She was crying, hurt by something.

My stomach ached slightly at seeing such a creature upset and it took everything that I had not to run after her.

What could have possibly happened to her in such a short amount of time?

* * *

_*Phew* I hoped everyone liked it. First of all, a huge thank you to my master beta **hopeful wager** for getting this back to me so quickly and for helping me make this the best that it could be. Love you bunches! A special thank you to **StarlightSuccubus**_, _my ficwife and amazing friend, for helping me plan this story out. I honestly would have had no clue what I was doing with this without you, thank you! And, thank you to **Ingenue Fatale** for the idea and being so patient with me while I did what I could to finish this._

_As I promised Ingenue, I'm only going to post the first chapter. Once the story is complete then she and you guys will get the rest. I promise that it will be worth the wait. In the mean time I will also be working on my collaboration with **SorceressCirce**_, _and my other stories. I have not abandoned my fics, I promise. They will be completed. Also, **gemmabobella** is joining **kyla713** and I on our podcast, **Cullens Court Cast**, if you have any questions that you would like for us to ask her then you can email them in. Our email address is on our blog, the link is in my profile._

_One last thing, **The Fandom Gives Back** auction started on Sunday morning. They have already reached an amazing goal and there are still 4 days left. Some amazing items, podcast, banners, and author's are up for bid. I am humbled to be one of the authors up for bid. If you would like me to write a one-shot for you (an outtake for No One Saw the Pain or For the Love of a King, or an original idea) then please stop by and check out my offer. The link for my auction thread is also in my profile._

_Thank you ladies so much for your support. You have no idea what it means to me. *sigh* End of long winded author's note. Let me know what you think of this story so far._


End file.
